The Death of Arrogance
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has been appointed as the guardian of the ‘insane’ Kyuubi container. Fortunately, it would seem his first impressions are wrong… And when Konoha is shoved into the light of death, he is forced to make a pact with this Uzumaki Naruto. SxN.
1. Chapter 1

**o.O.o.O**

**The Death of Arrogance**

**Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke biases. Hinted, implied shounen-ai—don't like, don't read, don't cry.**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Semi-Alternate Plot Line. 'If Sasuke will allow Naruto to kiss him, Naruto will never touch Sasuke again. Naruto… Naruto will die to protect what Sasuke loves. Please. Naruto promises.' There was nothing to stop him. Just that damned pride of his, speaking soft words of deception into his mind, implanting these lies into his doubtful heart. Uchiha Sasuke has been appointed as the newest temporary guardian of the 'insane' Kyuubi no Youko container. Fortunately of unfortunately, it would seem his first impressions are quite wrong… And when Konohagakure is shoved once more into the light of death, he is forced to make a pact with this Uzumaki Naruto. But when the time comes, can he remain as detached and uncaring as he stands by this boy determined to die? SasuNaru, NaruSasu.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and do not claim to. However, everything else, AKA: the plot (ABSOLUTELY!), the writing, et cetera, IS MINE._

(A/N: I… I really don't have an excuse this time, either. (sighs sadly) (looks dejected) I guess I've given up on this whole 'excuse' process… So, please forgive me for straying yet again? My first update in a long while. My first Naruto story that is, or will be, posted. **THE POSTING SYSTEM on is being stupid now. So I will TRY to replace my trademark with lines.** Damn lines.

(Note: Dark will attempt to keep the characters as in character as possible. I can't promise that there will be absolutely no out-of-character (OOC) behavior, though, because I don't enjoy making fabricated promises. But I will try. This was a bit less descriptive than I'd have liked, but… (shrugs) Blame the tense, and dark's newfound laziness.

(Note: Yes... that is one very long summary. Dark will have tried to narrow it down in the outside summary box, but hey. Her readers know her—she likes length. Besides, this is the full summary anyway. It's my chapter and I can do what I like to it! (laughs evilly) (grins slyly) Yeah… (coughs) Don't' worry, it won't be so serious… Or at least as serious and ominous as it sounds. It might be kind of friendly and not truly formal, actually…

(**NOTE: (Important!)** **Sasuke is older.** Much older… (How does **twenty-two** sound? **Naruto is eighteen.**) **Sasuke is an ANBU.** (I'm still trying to work out all of the details…) I don't believe that I will have Orochimaru come into this yet. YET. Okay, I've got it; here's the scenario: **Shinobi now graduate at the age of fifteen from the Academy.** Wow, yes. That late. (Itachi has murdered the clan.)

(Note: I'm testing out something new for me. Also, I'm attempting to use words from the actual anime, instead of my lovely, favorite online dictionary. So lucky you. There is still a dictionary in the bottom Author's Note. I usually go with third person omniscient, past tense. Sometimes first person, past tense. Sometimes third person limited, present tense. Whatever, you get the idea. Instead, this will be first person, present tense. (cries) I don't like this tense, but it just began and… And… (buries face in hands) WHY?

(So, presenting, 'The Death of Arrogance'. Chapter I. (It's very short. I understand. It's too much of _me_ talking. Sorry.) Please enjoy.)

* * *

**The Death of Arrogance**

**Chapter I**

**

* * *

**

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I 'live' for one thing.

I 'live' for myself.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

The heat courses over my skin, gently creating burning friction—friction, that loving, hating motion I so admire and desire—where the fire licks at me. My hand hovers over the flame softly, the slender, limply extended fingers dancing in the fading sunlight. I feel the small smile occupy my face once more.

'So…' I think to myself as my hand gracefully maneuvers over the warmth. 'So this is what power must feel like.'

'_**Well, it's the essence, anyhow.'**_

That voice, always lingering inside me, speaking, whispering, and telling me words of blunt comfort. Truthfully, I don't mind it. Sometimes I feel as though it is only the youkai kitsune that keeps me aware, awake, alive, and conscious of my surroundings. It is both a blessing… and a curse.

It is true that I am the vessel, the Jinchuuriki, of the Kyuubi no Youko.

It is true, or partially true, that I am insane.

I smile again, and incline my head slightly. My guard looks at me gruffly, snorting before dousing the flame. "Get away from that, boy." I send him a blank look, one of utter stupidity. This is regular. I steel my face into impassive ignorance. My azure optics fade back into a monotonous red, and my face slips into blissful unawareness.

My lips part slightly and I gradually turn my foolish, fooling gaze upon him.

He shivers, upon meeting those eyes. Those blood-red eyes; they are _his_ eyes, after all.

He shudders again, and turns away, re-lighting the torch. These eyes, the ones he is forced to look into, are those of a murderer. Or an empty shell, in this case… These eyes… They are the ideal completion to my mask. "Okay, fine, have it your way. Just don't touch me, kid. And don't look at me like that, either!" He shouts, thrusting the small lantern back towards me. I allow a faint, pleased glint to enter my orbs as I carefully take the object from his hands.

"A… Ari… Arigatou…" I murmur slowly, as though it is difficult.

That, too, is a lie.

'**_You truly _are_ an idiot, if you consider _this_ as living. In this state, we are nothing more than a pathetic human-demon being.'_**

I grin to myself, turning sheepishly away from the suspicious guard to do so. It would appear so strange, to have me suddenly expressive and wide awake. I haven't acted that way in many, many years.

I smirk, allowing an odd semblance of satisfaction and rage to settle over my tanned features. 'It's so funny,' I think to myself, 'that they assume I'm broken.' I can almost see the great baka-kitsu rolling those so-called menacing eyes inside me.

'_**Your fidelity… it is amusing.'**_

'Hnn. Baka-kitsu.' I retort, pouting in the sudden darkness. The man swears and carelessly sets the beacon alight, singeing my fingers ever-so-slightly. A breeze—something very soft, gentle, and indescribable to one that has never seen the true daylight, not the false, artificial creation of man—had brushed past us in the corridor. Yes, that is right. The corridor…

A part of the place I've lived in for my entire life—the underground mazes and passageways of my very own prison. The Sandaime, that old man, who think he is so wonderful—!

'_**I will have his head, one day. Such arrogance, enough to rival yours, I have never seen.'**_

The Kyuubi—ever since I could remember, I've called him baka-kitsu, short for baka-kitsune—cut into my musings. I scowl, then hurriedly gather my wits into a very tiny corner of my vast mindscape. My attendant is staring at me uneasily. I curse mentally, for everything I do is somehow related to my mind, and sigh inwardly. 'I assume he'll quit soon.'

'_**Hai, he didn't seem like a good candidate in the first place. Too reckless, unstable even. Another week, and he'll snap.'**_

'Just like me, ne?'

'_**Perhaps.'**_

The Kyuubi sneers slightly, chortling deep within his throat. It is a frightening noise, but I've grown used to it. I shrug, and wave away his mocking jeers. I stand there, falling back in the silence, allowing the wary shinobi to pass by me, giving me a wide proximity. "Let's go, kid." I say nothing, my face uneager and my eyes glassy. "Come on, please! Onegaishimasu, please go!" He makes frantic gestures to me, shooing me onward. He never makes contact physically, instead whipping at the air around me, as though I will take notice and be frightened into motion.

I ignore him.

'_**Yes, that's right. Let the fool wallow in his discomfort.'**_

The demonic fox is enjoying this, indefinitely. 'Oi, it's _his_ fault if he can't stand touching me.' I reply demurely to the man's hectic mutterings and requests, "Are… Are we… leaving…? The… The sky…"

The man—he is roughly forty-three, with dark brown hair and troubled gray eyes—an aging chuunin—with nothing extraordinary about him—freezes. "N-Nani? What did you say?"

"…" I turn my head away, averting my optics quietly. I want to leave. I want to see the sky. I want to feel the warm caress of sunlight on my over my paled face. "… Yes." I answer, evading his demand, instead stepping forward and moving slowly yet again. He seems so relieved, and it tugs at my heart. Sometimes, in times like this, I don't like playing games with people.

'Can we trust—?'

'_**Of course not, gaki.'**_

The reply is cold and clouded, like usual. Like it's been, ever since… I can feel the tense anger radiating from the wide, rectangular space in my mind that he resides in. I cautiously cut away the remainder of the thought. It's best to stay on good terms, especially if we're going to where I think we are.

'_**These fools just don't understand.'**_

I sigh sadly and heavily. 'Well… Anou, all right. If you say so, Kyuubi-kun.' My cerulean orbs drift closed a bit more, and my feet are dragging already. My free hand reaches out to skim the dusty walls. They are ancient, and crumbling frequently. My fingers deftly twirl over a particularly large chunk of missing stone. I've learned from experience that the remaining shards are quite sharp.

My other hand supports the thin lantern, where the warm glow spills out from within. My right elbow is curled into my body for strength, the hand weakly gripped around the lamp.

I haven't seen the 'outside'. I've lived in this…

'_**Shounetsujigoku.'**_

Kyuubi—'That usually-stupid baka-kitsu!' I grind my teeth together momentarily, vivid eye twitching in annoyance…—seems to derive sadistic pleasure from interrupting me. It can be said that his current, 'preferred' word is 'fool'. He likes calling me—and everyone—that. He likes supplying me with true, but harsh answers, a lot, too.

I bite the inside of my lip nervously, casting a determined eye towards my silent companion. For moment, I though that he'd gone and left me here, in order to wander to his mother's—Kyuubi didn't mention that he is the one who killed the woman, but I know…—grave early. Not that I really minded the silence, but…

"…" I glare at him from under my semi-dark, thick blond lashes. Silently, quickly, I bring my hand up to my face and gently massage the bridge of my nose to ward away the oncoming headache, orbs stationary. It's one of those many things I've learned through my 'stupid' act.

Anyhow, I've lived in this _place_ ever since I can remember. Which is basically the majority of my life.

I growl low in my chest, something I've always known how to do. I absentmindedly brush away the stray, matted blonde locks that are drifting into my eyes. My bangs have grown longer over the years, now brushing past the beginning of my throat. The rest of my thick hair is towards the end of my shoulder blades.

For some reason, it's always grown so quickly.

It might help that no one really wants to give a friendly trim to the 'vessel'. Then again, it could be because of that silly baka-kitsu…

'_**It's true. You look so much better with long hair.'**_

My left eyebrow twitches. It might be slender, but it is… expressive, I suppose. That stupid, stupid fox…!

'_**So mean, Naruto-kun…!'**_

'You expect that, Kyuubi-kun.' I glance at its corner of my conscious coldly, and revert into auto-pilot mode. 

The man beside me looks at me with disdain. He thinks that I can't see the way his eyes dart about, as though looking for escape. I know him, acceptably well. The Sandaime—

'_**Curse that old fool!'**_

'Urusai.' I grumble inside, fingers curling into a pulsing fist. The kitsune gets the idea, and quiets down.

The_ Sandaime_ showed me his file.

No one thinks that I can read. No one understands that I can speak perfect, flawless Japanese, in over fourteen different variations, whether it is an accent, style, or the slurred form of the foreigners. No one even suspects or dreams that I comprehend every single thing they hand me to keep me entertained.

The one closest to this assumption is the Third Hokage. That withered old guy, the one with the grayish-white hair and that broad grin that he never can keep to himself. He supplies me with 'picture scrolls', or he tells me. They are actually really powerful jutsu diagrams, or studies on theory and history, or pictures of other dangerous people, or plans of the Central Tower, or profiles of my soon-to-be caretakers. All of which I have wisely decided to absorb and study. It makes me wonder over his sanity. 'What kind of man lets a '_criminal'_ like myself study complex instructions on how to better kill people?'

'_**A fool.'**_

Kyuubi, predictably, supplies an answer to my rhetorical question.

Anou… I probably shouldn't doubt the Sandaime so. After all, there are many things I don't understand about him. He probably has ulterior motives, anyhow. He is an ancient leader, who apparently rules over this place where I'm cooped up below, or so I've heard.

The guard shuffles me forward faster. I comply wordlessly. Let him think I've exhausted my supply of—

_**'Boundless.'**_

—energy for today. I send the youkai kitsune a mental image of a pleasantly plush, plump fox fur rug stretched all over the cold, steel 'brooding table' in my quarters, endless forbidden scrolls splayed over it. He pales wordlessly, and retreats slightly into his containing prison.

I repress a look of intense satisfaction and the desire to smirk triumphantly. Instead I think of where I am to go, and why.

It's been forever since I've seen the sunlight. Today is a special day. Why else would I be shuffled out of my solitary confinement cell, out of my desperate labyrinth, only to be informed of a trip to Central Tower? I've heard them call this place 'Hokage Tower' a few times. So does that mean that old guy wants to see me?

It interests me.

I wonder…

'_**Keep up, brat. Your 'trusted' guide is 'accidentally on-purpose' forgetting you, again.'**_

I nod, and a deep sheen of excitement enters my hollow heart. So, what awaits? 

'_**Maybe they'll finally end my misery, and kill you. You and your damn, informatively helpful narratives, you fool...!'**_

I pause. 'Kanben?' I ask sweetly. 

'… _**Nothing, Naruto-kun.'**_

I smile again, beaming with a swift, mischievously vulpine grin. It is enough, and I can feel the taunting stare of the Kyuubi no Youko that I house widen and a toothy snarl flashes among fiery fur.

'Careful, now. You're starting to sound so much like…'

_**'…'**_

There is no reply. I can't seem to get the baka-kitsu to speak on the matter of… 

Well, I'll leave that for later. It would seem as though we've arrived. The gloom evaporates instantly in the presence of warm, pale yellow light. It is cast from ceiling lanterns and a few bracket-less, regulated exploding-tag kunai. I gasp in wonder at it, and the assistant seems shocked at my unexpected emotion. I quickly smother my face with indifference.

'_**That's right. Let them think what they will.'**_

'Yes, hai.' I adjust my inner smile. It is fake, and we both know it. We've accepted it.

Hey, if there's nothing left to do but cry, why not smile?

It's as my 'guest' and I say… Let them think what they will.

"Come." The stoic, middle-aged shinobi orders me, and I follow him. He looks nervous. We ascend the dirty stairs, avoiding the weathered patches of dry wood. "Come, hurry." He repeats, eagerly. I guess that today is the day he can get away from me, at least temporarily. Maybe we're going to see the Hokage.

'_**Perhaps both.'**_

'Good,' I agree absentmindedly, and climb behind him laboriously, optics burning holes into his back briefly. I let them swirl into a comforting shade of cobalt blue. At last we come to a solid wall. I slump slightly to catch my breath. It seems like forever since I've been allowed out of my cell and even longer since I've traveled this far. My body is pathetically weak from the lack of exertion. 'All this kuso because we can't trust him, ne?'

The man performs many hand positions, rushing. I couldn't memorize them all at once. The door burst open, and he shuffled aside the masses of pretty white papers.

The color flashes blind me, and I quickly slam my eyes shut. I give myself a few minutes to adjust, until the noise of crinkling parchment stops. I hesitantly open them again. Brilliance dazzles me.

'I-It's…'

"Youkoso!" A cheerful, loud voice greets me. I see red, and white, and, and… And so very many things! "Okaerinasai."

'Welcome? Welcome home?'

**_'What a fool, ne?'_**

I can feel my expressionless exterior cracking as I take in the view. The view—I never thought that I'd ever say such hopeful words. Such beautiful words, such a beautiful place. I am in Hokage Tower, and there is a window close to me.

And through that window, playing about me, dancing onto my stunned face is…

And through that window is sunlight.

_Sunlight._

I'm dazed now, and my mask is in tiny, tiny, miniscule shards about my feet. It's scattered throughout this very paperwork-filled room. There are so many things I've never seen, so many new smells, and so many, so many things! I can't possibly begin to comprehend it!

This place… is amazing. To crack that uncaring façade I agreed, accepted willingly, and decided to put on so many years ago in an instant. To fill me, the one child who cares not for life, with sheer delight...! Such feelings of intensity burn throughout my veins, pulsing around and around my limbs, mingling with my crimson life-liquid. My heart thuds with a sickeningly loud noise inside my chest cavity.

I feel…

**_'Alive?'_**

Yes. I feel alive.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

This place…

I am told it is named Konohagakure.

And me…?

My name is Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**(A/N: **Hello! (bows and waves) Welcome to… yet another story of dark's! Yes, it is shounen-ai (boy X boy), and yes, it is strange. Since when am I not? (Please don't answer that, dear reader…) But anyhow, how was it? I know it wasn't the best thing, coming from me, or the longest thing (definitely not…), so you don't have to whine about the terrible-ness. I'll already expect that. Feel free to be honest with your opinions. 

But was it _okay_ so far? I hope so! **And of course my favorite character of the Naruto universe will make an appearance.** He kind of has a slightly important role. (Okay, so it's important. What? I like him and his character. Or lack of it.) Confused yet? Interested? (laughs) Can anyone guess whom? Probably.

Yes, I know. Disappointing to see a long Author's Note on top, then a tiny snippet, and then another rambling talk of mine. So sorry again! Also, sorry that this is my first update in a while, and it's not even on an existing story… (sighs)

Say, how is the title? It struck me in one of my brain-dead moments. And… Help with jutsus? (Did I get 'jinchuuriki' right?)

**(Six reviews equal a second chapter. **Originally this was a prologue, because of the shortness, but…

**(Forgive me?)**

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Vocabulary Index; (Including Some UnfamiliarTerms)**

Shounen-ai—boy love, literally (boy X boy pairing) (I feel sorry for you if you hate shounen-ai, but are still reading up to this point…)

Kyuubi no Youko—the formal (Is this right?) name of Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon who attacked the Village of Hidden Leaf years ago. The Yondaime (Fourth Hokage) sealed the fox demon into the abdomen of Naruto, in exchange for his life. (This Naruto terminology is killing me; Is Youko 'demon' or something like that?)

Konohagakure—Village of the Hidden Leaf (Is there anyone unaware of this?) (Short-hand is: Konoha.)

Shinobi—ninja

Shinobi Gakuen—academy where beginners learn ninja techniques and fundamentals (not directly referenced to, yet)

Youkai—demon

Kitsune—fox

Jinchuuriki—human sacrifice (A person into which demon is sealed, right?)

Arigatou—thank you (semi-formal)

Baka-kitsu—Naruto's affectionate name for Kyuubi (Abbreviated from baka-kitsune) ('idiot fox')

Sandaime—Third Hokage

Baka—idiot

Hai—yes

-ne?—phrase added to the end of a question for emphasis (EX: Inuyasha sure loves his ramen, ne?) (similar to 'eh', 'no', 'huh', et cetera)

Onegaishimasu—please (formal)

Oi—hey

Chuunin—person of average rank in the ninja world (C-Class, B-Class) (above genin, below jounin) (See: Story Notes)

Nani?—what?

Gaki—brat

Anou…--well…, erm…, eh…, er…, uh…, um… (Those stuttering words everyone knows and 'loves'.)

Shounetsujigoku—burning hell (Wow. Pretty dramatic, Kyuubi. (twitches))

Urusai—shut up

Hokage—leader of a Hidden Village

Jutsu—ninja technique (HELP! I need names from the existing ones…)

Kanben?—pardon?

Kunai—kind of like a ninja knife (overall diamond-ish, sleek blade, long, thin handle) (one-handed weapon) (can be equipped with exploding tag)

Exploding Tag—tag that can be added to a weapon (kunai, shuriken, bomb, et cetera) or used alone (is activated, when thrown, by air)

Kuso—shit

Youkoso—welcome

Okaerinasai—welcome home

* * *

**Story Notes; (So… many…) (Almost one for every alphabet letter…) (trips) (falls) (withers away) (sniffles)**

**a—The first line of the summary** is kind of strange, no? I like it. It's a quote (in the distant future) from the story. So yeah, spoiler kind of. Got an idea yet? (and the third person references that Naruto makes to himself… I'm not sure why he'll do that. But I've seen it appear in the anime once or twice, and in quite a few stories. And I like it. So there… is that sad, sad (sighs) reason.)

**b—Please tell me that everyone knows **what SasuNaru and NaruSasu means and indicates? (If you don't, here: SemeUke. Seme is dominate-top in relationship, Uke is submissive-bottom. Sasu is Sasuke, and well… Naru is Naruto. Those are the pairings. I use them (they are like quick fan abbreviations for the pairs) when my fingers feel dead. The majority bias will be SasuNaru.)

**c—ANBU…** Can anyone tell me what ANBU fully stands for? I'd appreciate it. And a quick briefing on ANBU—they are the most elite shinobi available, aside from the Hokage. They are often the personal and most trusted guards to their leader. They handle search-and-destroy, retrieval, invasion, hostage, protection, important message transfer, et cetera missions. Usually A-Class, S-Class. Maybe even U-Class ones. (And now, Sasuke is a twenty-two-year-old ANBU. In my universe, it means it took him seven years to become one from Graduation.)

**d—Orochimaru…** Hnn… Well, I guess I'll do this: Sasuke has received **(or will very soon receive)** a curse mark, but his revenge hasn't yet consumed him. Therefore, he is still in Konohagakure. (I might use this as an excuse for… BLANK. Or maybe BLANK.) (Sorry, those were spoilers.)

**e—Shinobi graduate** from Shinobi Gakuen at the age of fifteen in this story, now. Okay? That means Sasuke became a genin at age fifteen, and seven years later, is now an ANBU. The ranks are the same. I've just delayed the age, okay?

**f—Yes. Itachi** murdered the clan. (Still, I really like him, and his 'character'.) (Side note: GO ItaNaru! Itachi X Naruto!)

**g—Naruto and Kyuubi** can communicate. (This is part of the reason Naruto is locked up where he is. Further details of this will unfold in the story.) (Kyuubi's speech is bold, italic inside comma marks.) They are on seemingly friendly terms. Kyuubi is kind of weird and sarcastic, but I figured he deserved a personality, too. Besides, Naruto needs someone to talk to. (The name suffixes they add to each other, '-kun', and Kyuubi's favorite word, are big clues to BLANK's upcoming appearance.) Or else what would he do besides make poor Naruto seem insane at times? I need a way for Naruto to learn things. Kyuubi is convenient. Also, Naruto uses Kyuubi's eyes to frighten people with his mask of indifferent stupidity.

**h—Jinchuuriki.** Did I get that term right? Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand) is one too, right? He is Shukaku. Should I have Gaara enter the story at some point?

**i—Hey,** would YOU trust an 'insane' guy to walk himself calmly to the Hokage's office? Besides, I need a position for Sasuke to fill… (clamps hand over mouth) Dark has said enough, yes?

**j—Naruto's mask…** This is kind of complicated. I think that the original Naruto character sometimes smiles just to hide his emotional turmoil. So I'm definitely playing up that fact here. Naruto masks his cold intelligence with idiocy. (He was taken to this place when he was very young. The Hokage is unaware that he can read the jutsu scrolls. He thinks that Naruto… likes looking at the pictures. (laughs) Yeah.) I guess he wants to take everyone by surprise.

**k—Baka-kitsu…** What? It sounded kind of cute and interesting. Like something the original Naruto might do.

**l—Yes, that mean old chuunin** purposefully burnt Naruto. He really doesn't like Naruto. He's like the other villagers—afraid of contact and of physically starting a fight. Instead he does mental things, and some small injuries.

**m—Naruto lives** under Hokage Tower, in a system of passageways unknown to those above him. I'm making that as a place for other top secured criminals awaiting death or other 'unstable' patients. More information to come. Can't say it all at once, can I?

**n—Eh… Naruto doesn't really like** the Sandaime, does he? (Would you if you were stuffed away down there for something uncontrollable?) Kyuubi… Well, Kyuubi is being typical. Calling the Sandaime a fool, of course.

**o—SPECIAL! RANKS: (For better information, please either check out Absolute Anime under Itachi ( I think) or 'Love to Kill'. It's an ItaNaru fiction, using these classes with better descriptions.) **

**Criminal:**

**F-Class—**Terribly weak. Like a villager. The ultimate pawn. Almost useless. No threat.

**D-Class—**Not much better than F-Class. Like a strong villager, or Academy trainee, or an Academy graduate. (Just not Itachi, of course… Heh.) Average, low genin. Green-level threat.

C-Class—At genin level. Sometimes higher, towards advanced genin. Almost chuunin, maybe even chuunin. Yellow-level threat. 

**B-Class—**At chuunin level, jounin level. Yellow-level threat.

**A-Class**—Jounin level. Maybe ANBU. Pretty dangerous. Red-level threat.

**S-Class—**ANBU level, very high jounin level. Extreme threat. BRIGHT RED-level threat.

**U-Class**—Above ANBU level. Above S-Class. Maybe even above or equal to Hokage level. Extraordinarily powerful, and can take on several S-Class ninjas. At once. 'This-is-so-red-that-you'd-have-to-be-dead-not-to-see-it'-level threat. 

**Shinobi: (Very vague.) **

**Genin—**D-Class, C-Class. Performs mundane tasks.

**Chuunin—**C-Class, B-Class. Teaches Academy, is a medic-nin, or takes on above-average missions.

**Jounin—**B-Class, A-Class. Trains genin, takes on difficult tasks.

**ANBU—**A-Class, S-Class. Takes elite missions. (See: C.)

**Hokage—**S-Class, maybe. U-Class. Rules over the village.

**p—(cheers)** I like Naruto with medium length hair. (For the anime series, it looks like those spikes could kill someone, no?) In here, it's grown too long. No one wants to cut the crazy Jinchuuriki's hair… (This is mentioned later.)

**q—Auto-Pilot.** There is a story called 'Auto-Pilot', or maybe it's 'Autopilot'. I'm pretty sure it's by 'Midnight-sama'. It's a poem about Naruto, and that smiling face he wears. It's quite good, I recommend it.

**r—Hokage Terminology!**

**First—**I forgot the terminology. … Is it Ichidaime?

**Second—**I forgot. Maybe Niidaime?

**Third—**Sandaime

**Fourth—**Yondaime

**Fifth—**Godaime

**Sixth—**Rokudaime (I haven't gotten here yet.)

**s—Central Tower** is Hokage Tower. It's just Central Tower to Naruto.

**t—'Careful, now. You're starting to sound so much like…' **(grins) Guess? It's confusing until the person is revealed. Then it's kind of obvious, of course.

**u—Naruto's body is weak.** Hey, what do you expect? He's lived in a small cell surrounded by people who would kill him if he moved too much, let alone trained. So he's tired from this trek to the stairs.

**v—Sunlight. **Naruto has never seen the sunlight, and remembered it. This is something he really desired, and knew he'd never live to see. So this is pretty earth shattering for him.

**w—My name is Uzumaki Naruto. **Was that a good ending? I'm thinking of using this as the last line of the epilogue, too. Some repetition!

* * *

_**I can hardly believe it. I'm DONE? (I feel like I'm forgetting something.)**_

_**Nonetheless, I'm posting this immediately so I can go back to crazy and hectic updating! YES!**_

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu-san and the Sess-sei.**

(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading 'The Death of Arrogance'…!)

**Chapter Finished: 9.20.06**

**Post: 9.22.06. I needed to do those dreadful, stupid Story Notes that I was distressed about.**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny, 'Kotsu-san. But then again, it is. (glares) Too… tired… to… strangle!**


	2. Chapter 2

**o.O.o.O**

**The Death of Arrogance**

**Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke biases. Hinted, implied shounen-ai—don't like, don't read, don't cry.**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Semi-Alternate Plot Line. 'If Sasuke will allow Naruto to kiss him, Naruto will never touch Sasuke again. Naruto… Naruto will die to protect what Sasuke loves. Please. Naruto promises.' There was nothing to stop him. Just that damned pride of his, speaking soft words of deception into his mind, implanting these lies into his doubtful heart. Uchiha Sasuke has been appointed as the newest temporary guardian of the 'insane' Kyuubi no Youko container. Fortunately or unfortunately, it would seem his first impressions are quite wrong… And when Konohagakure is shoved once more into the light of death, he is forced to make a pact with this Uzumaki Naruto. But when the time comes, can he remain detached and uncaring as he stands by this boy determined to die? SasuNaru, NaruSasu.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and do not claim to. However, everything else, AKA: the plot (ABSOLUTELY!), the writing, et cetera, IS MINE._

(A/N: I… I STILL DESPISE THIS WRITING TENSE! (pulls hair out) Ah, yes, dark's poor skull is throbbing from all of this stress! I'm happy that I got so many wonderful reviews. Yes, the concept is quite weird… (laughs nervously) But it was still well-received, which makes me happy, no? (claps happily) Yes… So easily pleased. And I was so impressed with all the positive reactions! I was almost sure I'd get a chronic flamer… Eheheh.

(Note: Sasuke should appear in soon. Sorry that I excluded him last time (and maybe this time). And that it got strange in the end. Try to think of it from Naruto's view… So confusing for him! Hence the confusion, since this _is _from his point of view. But please forgive dark?

(Note: In spite of my ever-griping update issues, I decided to extend the actual chapter past its usual six or five or seven pages. I was planning to stop after the fifth break line. But… I felt like length, okay? So sorry if it makes you sad for some twisted reason.

(Technical Note: I'm still not sure whether or not my special, favorite type of divider is up and working yet. So I guess I'll continue to use lines. (frowns) Also, I forgot a few of my usual author note things last chapter. I guess I figured it was long enough. I'll try to remember a fragmented preview section. I still feel like I'm missing something.

(So, presenting, 'The Death of Arrogance'. Chapter II. (It's still pretty short. I understand, sorry. I tried to chop off some of my talking, though.) Please enjoy.)

* * *

**The Death of Arrogance**

**Chapter II**

**

* * *

**

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

**_Previously…_**

_This place… is amazing. To crack that uncaring façade I agreed, accepted willingly, and decided to put on so many years ago in an instant. To fill me, the one child who cares not for life, with sheer delight...! Such feelings of intensity burn throughout my veins, pulsing around and around my limbs, mingling with my crimson life-liquid. My heart thuds with a sickeningly loud noise inside my chest cavity._

_I feel…_

'Alive?' 

_Yes. I feel alive._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

_This place…_

_I am told it is named Konohagakure._

_And me…?_

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

_**Presently…**_

I see him smile graciously at me, and I feel transparent, so strange. Perhaps he is looking past me…? It doesn't really seem so, though. This man, he is the Sandaime, is he not? Why bother to greet someone… _someone like me?_ I just don't understand.

My cerulean orbs are bright and confused in the sudden onslaught of light pooling onto my sickly figure. I'm weak. Pale, weak, and ridiculously thin, too. My shaggy, distorted dull yellow hair is drooping into my eyes. He looks at me with the disapproval I so expected, now.

"Naruto-sei." He says to me sternly. I flinch.

**_'The fool… What could he possibly want, now!'_**

'Baka-kitsu? Urusai.' I manage to stumble over my mental words to him, biting the inside of my lip, reveling in the feeling of my teeth grazing the soft flesh. I raise my eyes slightly from their fixed point on the floor. The pupils are dilated and bewildered, an ambassador of my serene shock. I feel well-behaved today.

"Naruto-sei," The Hokage-figure repeats, softer. "What has become of you?"

Well, that's quite simple. He should know, that… that fool—my dislike is very intense for me to borrow the fox's choice word—is the one who placed me in that rotting labyrinth of underground hell. I simply push my will into the struggle for dominant indifference of my features. I shouldn't show intelligence.

Maybe, if he thinks me harmless…?

'_**That will never happen, Naruto-kun. We know this. They see… They don't see. They only see me, and my deeds. I am sorry, child.'**_

My face saddens, and gloom overwhelms my eyes. This is the closest to an apology he has ever managed. Perhaps it has come forth from the demonic fox because this is the one opportunity for my ambition—I refuse to call it a fantasy or dream, not even a hope—to come true. And it is slipping away.

"Naruto-sei?"

These optics, that once so hoped to see the brilliance of the fiery sun. They've dimmed. I feel faded. Dull, useless, now—sitting in a corner of my cell obediently, trusting no one. "… Yes…?" I say slowly after quite some time, my eyes glued to the paperwork-carpeted hardwood floors. They are…

'_**Pine.' **_

A pause, as Kyuubi-kun evaluates the smooth expanse tingling my bare feet.

'**_Cedar, too. See that reddish-brown tint?'_**

'Please don't change the subject,' I whisper to him, and he falls into sullen silence. He doesn't know what to say.

The Third breaks the uncomfortable lull instead. "Well. It has been so very long since I've seen you! My, how you've grown, Naruto-sei! So tall! So strong! Just like your fa—" He cuts himself short. I resent him for a moment.

An awkward silence is cast over us. He re-evaluates, regroups.

No, I'm not tall. I accept that. I'm vertically challenged in my own way, that's all. No, I have not grown strong. I'm deteriorating. In that stupid, stupid, malicious—if such a thing can be said of such a terrible area—place he forces me to call 'home', I'm deteriorating. And yes.

I do look like my father.

I have discovered—overhearing from the paperwork department when I was young, and didn't understand—that I am the Yondaime's legacy. The 'hero' of the people. It's ironic to me, but I don't really feel too bitter. That the son of _their_ savior is _their_ fear; no, I don't mind.

I raise my eyes, dragging my prolonged gaze towards the figures in the room. There is only my temporary guardian, who is impatiently tapping his foot. It's a code, for shinobi. I've read about that, hai. He's saying…

'Get me away from the demon, Hokage-sama. I cannot stand him any longer.'

That's what he says, or doesn't, and his eyes mirror it. My own hollow out slightly. It hurts when people don't say these terrible, awful, shameful things to my face. I'd rather have it that way. At least they are less of cowards. At least I don't feel like the bad side of plant, the withered one in a beautiful arrangement of flourishing blooms. At least I don't feel protected because of a Law. At least I know that I'm facing people, and not invisible, spreading monsters.

That's what words are, to me.

"Naruto-sei, I have some important news for you!"

"…" I dutifully drag my gaze away from the cruel man and to the leader of this village. I keep my face leveled with the tip of his Hokage hat. It's red, and white; very triangular, and silly. I rather like it. He doesn't seem to notice that my line of vision points to his hat and not his eyes.

His eyes were a strong, iron-colored gray when I last saw them, many years ago. I still remember that look he fixed me—no, _us_—with. It was pity, and that was why I disliked him so intensely for so long. It was set among darker, steel-toned, monochromatic hair and a sharp, small beard. Only the color has lightened over time. His expression is similar.

He seems very regretful and kind of pained.

I almost feel a pull of empathy on my heartstrings.

The angles of his tanned face are less defined now, although he is still thin and wiry. The veil that protrudes from the sides of his two-colored hat drift down, alongside his slightly sunken face. His thin lips are drawn into a tight, but friendly, line. His eyes are closed now, and I am glad that I don't have to see them. They almost make me hurt, with the tenderness I could have had displayed in them. His hands are folded, and the edges of his fingers seem sharp, his thumbs pulled together to make a small empty space.

It reminds me of me. A small empty space away from the rest of the world.

At last his eyes open. "But first, you need to get cleaned up, ne?" That's rather rhetorical. "Then you can meet him! … Your new guardian! Tennenkou-san needed a transfer into the medic-nin unit. Our medical numbers are growing smaller and smaller, you know. But anyhow, your new guardian will be here at noon." He's speaking to me like I'm intelligent. I wonder if he treats everyone this way. I hope.

'**_Hnn. He's still quite senile. I'd thought he'd forgotten us down _there_.'_**

'Perhaps he has.' I reply wryly, and we share a small chuckle inside. The Hokage clears his throat and brings my attention back to him.

"Anou… That's all."

I would have face-faulted, but my strong attachment to emotionless expression and my years upon years of practice allow me to remain unaffected aside from a twitch of the mouth. Maybe Kyuubi-kun is correct about this guy. The thought strikes something in me, and I feel a burning itch in my throat.

I fight the sensation.

"Tennenkou-san, please escort him to Room Seventeen."

The chuunin man, my companion, grips my arm tightly and leads me away from the window, deeper into the circular area. Central Tower is confusing, I realize upon finding myself walking amongst its inner corridors alongside the stony, relieved man.

"Here," He says coldly, pointing to a door and watching to make sure I step inside. As if I'd be stupid enough to run with him watching me...! I blindly, mutely stagger forward, still regaining my breath, and shove my shoulder against the door. What I didn't expect was for it to open during the process.

The small force of my weight was taken by a young, or fairly young, man of about twenty-eight. He blinks in uncharacteristic surprise and I blink back; I wasn't used to people showing much emotion, having been forced to deal and judge by the watch-guard's few looks. Cold, colder, glacial, and my personal favorite—'I hate you'. They were all pretty insensitive.

Suddenly the feeling from earlier burst out as we both stumbled away from each other, falling backwards. A delayed reaction, indeed. I inhale sharply, and that's when it happens. Noises rack my body, and I double over, a few tears streaming from my eyes. The noise is loud, and kind of obnoxious, as if it was bouncing back up at me from the angle of my face to the floor. It won't stop, and I am finding it hard to breathe. I broke off into spasms of coughing, before righting myself and replacing my uncaring look. It is hard to do. I feel like smiling. I feel good.

Why? Doushite? _Why?_

'_**It's called laughter, kid. Kami-sama knows you need to do it more often.'**_

'Laughter?'

'**_Hai.'_**

I accept the explanation and stand, dusting myself off. I look to the other. He is already up and about, if not a bit confused. "Gomen nasai," I apologize quickly, before realizing that I'd actually managed to sound somewhat intelligent. I smack myself inwardly.

'_**Wonderful, gaki.'**_

I pout inside, and turn interested—only slightly so, of course—eyes to the male beside me. He doesn't seem revolted that I had accidentally touched him, or that I'd accidentally but deliberately harmed him in a tiny way. His eyes are brown. His hair is brown, too, and fairly short, cropped choppy-like and yanked back into a tight high ponytail. I offer him a tentative tilt of my head to the side.

He doesn't react, really.

In fact, it seems like he thinks of this as a normal occurrence. His hand is behind his head, cupping his neck—it might be sore, judging by the way that he's rubbing it—and a sheepish smile is present on his face. Then he does something I would have never expected. "Sorry," He mutters contritely, his face embarrassed. "I guess I was in a bit of a hurry, there."

I stare at him, stunned.

'He… He apologized.'

The man who is constantly with me snarls and grabs wildly at my arm, being sure to have his sleeve securely covering his entire hand. So anger can overcome fear, after all. His face is contorted into a grimace of disgust as he thrusts me forward. I stumble, clutching at the doorframe to support then sudden weakness in my knees. I guess I'm not as recovered as I thought.

The ordinary bystander quickly moves to help me stand, slipping my frail arm around his semi-broad shoulders. "Hey, that wasn't very nice!" He scolds my caretaker chivalrously.

"So?" The man shoots back, "He's not your charge. He's not your problem." I sense the underlying venom in his words. I'm sure he's saying it. It being, 'He's not your monster.', of course.

"Umino Iruka, teacher at the Shinobi Gakuen, at your service." The words are detached and cold, almost condescending and accusing.

I can see that this 'Iruka', that this other guy, is about chuunin level too, and for a second the room feels really tense. "Hnn. Whatever," The man who is appointed as my guardian rolls his eyes and starts to turn away. "Just watch the… kid. Make sure he stays in the room. He's pretty stupid, listless, yeah? Later." He remains, though, not willingly. I think he suspects Iruka will eventually realize who I am, and run away screaming, or something.

He might.

"Oh? Well, then." The arm stays around me, and he escorts me into Room Seventeen. The self-proclaimed Iruka-sensei glares at the surprised man in the hall. "I'll relieve you of your duty. I have today off from the Academy, anyway. Sayonara."

And with that, he shuts the door, rather rudely for a teacher.

I feel like cheering for him.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Umino Iruka sighs and escorts me into a desk. "I guess this is it, then," He mutters, slowly bringing his face into his cupped hands as his previous, impulsive actions replay inside him, I'm sure. "Ara, what's your name, anyway?"

I freeze.

'_**Just say the truth. He shouldn't know, if he's just a chuunin.'**_

"… It's Naruto." I reply with a fair measure of hesitation. He offers me a grin.

"Well, I'm Umino Iruka, Academy Teacher. You'll probably have me some day, kid!" He calls me kid, too, but it doesn't hurt like it does when my so-called guardians do. He means it in a… fatherly way? It's way too friendly, and informal, but I don't exactly mind.

I slowly and carefully lift up the corners of my mouth, one by one.

I guess I'm smiling.

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei." I tell him sincerely. I haven't smiled since… Since…

My face darkens, and my memory feels blurry. I wobble light-headedly. Since…

'_**Just forget him.'**_

Kyuubi denies it, but he's hurt more than I am. My sky-blue eyes deepen, and I wonder if my sorrows are reflected there. Iruka looks a bit concerned. I shake him off with a pleasant, wavering grin. It shall be my mask. Smile, smile, smile—just don't get attached, I want to tell myself.

I hate feelings. They hurt.

So instead I grin like a fool, eyes drifting closed into a vulpine expression. Contentment is everyone and everywhere. Iruka seems satisfied, and we sit there for a while. The silence is not pressing, and it's comfortable. "So, why are you here?" The brunette asks me, and I wonder.

"I suppose… it's to clean up?"

Wordlessly, the male takes in my rumpled state, and my tattered clothes, and my matted, tangled hair. "Ah, really? I was just on my way to do something of the sort. Well, not really, but I think it'd be okay if I helped." I blink.

'_**That's generous.'**_

Mutely, I nod. "Anou… I'm not sure what to do," I admit softly, casting my eyes away. I don't like seeing looks of resentment directed at me. I feel a hand tug gently, very much so, at my dirty blonde locks. I gradually turn my head, feeling a bit ashamed. 'Why?' I wonder, 'It's just a stranger. Strangers don't care.'

I see flecks of concern in his eyes, and I am yet again caught off guard. 'Concern?' I puzzle over this momentarily.

"We weren't properly introduced, were we?" He asks, motioning for me to stand still as he circles around. Not predatorily, thankfully.

'Arigatou, Kami-sama,' I mutter internally.

"I'm Umino Iruka, you know. I teach at the school for young children; they learn basic shinobi tactics there. You aren't a ninja, are you?"

I shake my head. No.

Not yet...

_Not yet._

I allow a ghost of a smile to flit over my sickly, grime-encrusted face, feeling out of place here in this room, being inspected meticulously by a person I rudely smacked into. Being inspected is enough of a reason for discomfort. I'm glad that my insolence doesn't hang in the air.

I trust this Iruka, against my will. There is something about him; something in him, I see it.

I sigh as he walks around me, finally stopping before me, hand supporting his chin. His expression is very thoughtful and his dark, dark hazel-brown eyes are unfocused as he mulls over my appearance. "Alright," He says decisively, at last, "I think I can do this." He flashes me an apologetic look, eyes half-closed, corners of his mouth upturned. "I'm very sorry… I haven't ever cut anyone's hair besides my own, nagaremono-san."

"Naruto." I correct, automatically. "Uzumaki-Kazama Naruto."

I freeze.

'_**Smart, gaki. Smart, indeed.'**_

I offhandedly tell the demonic fox to hush, and anxiously wait, with bated breath, as the teacher ingests this new information. "Ara, I haven't heard of you before. You really must not be a shinobi." He declares finally, no trace of confusion or terror present.

I heave a sigh of relief.

I'm not sure what it is, but something inside me doesn't want this Iruka to find out who I am. _What I am. _

I don't want him to hate me.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Iruka draws my hair back carefully, draping it over the back of the chair. It is long, about down to my hips—they themselves are thin and kind of frail, feminine and slender. My hair…

**_'It's yellow, kid. That's the end of that. No more talking! I'm tired…'_**

I twitch inside, twisting outwardly. Iruka worriedly rests a hand on my shoulder. "Did I pull too hard?"

"No, no, it's fine." I assure him, mentally waging an 'Ultra-Super Special Death Glare' War. He resumes his laborious task.

"Hmm…" He mutters, more to himself than me. "I'll need a fair-sized brush. Most of it will have to go… It needs a washing, though." Suddenly he casts a glance at me. "Say, are you up for a bath?" I blink. I hadn't expected that.

"Anou… Sure?"

He beams. "Okay, it's settled, then." He takes hold of my arm, looping it around his elbow for less restriction, and after a few hand seals, we're gone.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

I feel myself falling. I hit the ground kind of hard, managing to roll slightly to avoid the spine-crushing impact. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Iruka stutters, "I-I-I'm not used t-to tra-travelling with o-others!" I stare blankly up at him, before slowly bringing my legs closer to me. They are long and uncooperative. How troublesome they can be.

Iruka points to an ordinary stall. I'm not sure what it is.

The walls are a soft light blue, and they are smooth and slick. The water sheen leaves it glossy.

'Tile…' 

Kyuubi remarks.

'Oh.'

'_**Yeah. "Oh." Well, get in.'**_

He doesn't waste time. I still don't know. There is a small tub of water already there. It looks cold. The floor is that same material, and there is a small section pulled out of the wall, on the side. It connects to another cell like this one. Above me is a strange, metallic snake. Its face is dotted with holes that appear menacing.

On the floor, there are some fluffy white towels. Only they don't really feel so fluffy—kind of like they've been compressed quite a bit.

"Let's go, kid! There are people waiting, y' know?" A voice cries out from the back of the room. I start. There were people here? Did the Hokage really know that Iruka was bringing me here? To a public place, especially?

I begin to quiver. This is a bit much.

Then I remember, and slowly slip behind my impassive façade. I use it to shield myself sometimes, and to take a break to evaluate my situation. Let's see… Angry people plus me, Naruto, equals something bad. Very, very bad although I'm not positive what it is this time.

Iruka quickly shuffles me into the stall. "…" He looks at me oddly when I stand there and stare right back at him, unfazed. "Well… Aren't you going to take a shower?"

"'Shower'?" I inquire, feeling like I'm losing my wits.

"Yes, hai." He sudden stops, as though realization struck him. "Wait, you were in Hokage Tower, ne? What were you doing there?"

What should I say? I live under there? I'm a prisoner? I could kill you? What the hell is a 'shower'? I decide quickly as Kyuubi chortles in the background. "… Iruka-san? What is a… 'shower'?"

The man looks dumbfounded. We stand in silence for a moment, and he seems to be in deep concentration. "Okay, I think I've got it, Naruto-san. You live in the Tower as a special assistant for paperwork, per se, and that lazy Hokage-sama doesn't let you out often?"

I allow him to think what he will, inclining my head slightly. "Yes…"

Iruka slaps his forehead. "It makes sense now! That dull, bored look! And the way that weird guy was just following you around!" He shakes off the thought visibly, and runs a hand through his ponytail. "This might take a while."

"Come on! Hurry up!" That same voice grumbles, annoyed.

Iruka stiffens, then slowly but steadily his right eye begins to twitch. "Calm down, calm, calm down, Iruka…" He murmurs to himself, fists clenching and unclenching. Suddenly he relaxes with a prolonged sigh. "Good. Anyhow, ready? This is how it works—"

"I've been standing here for ten minutes! Come on, slowpoke!"

Iruka twitches, and his jaw clenches. He forces words from his grinding teeth. "You see, a shower is an opportunity to wash yourself, and to get rid of all that excess dirt and dust that clings to your skin. You can change clothes afterwards—you can borrow something of mine if you'd like." He pauses, and silence is in the air. He smiles pleasantly, although it is forced in some ways, and inhales.

"Chikuso, hurry up! I don't have all day for this! It's not like I'm one of those teachers that get to sit around all day, or something… Lucky idiots…"

I stifle a small feeling of amusement. Iruka's face is surging with red. I see something in him snap, perhaps his self-restraint. "One second," He tells me nicely, walking away.

"DON'T YOU EVER EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF SOMEONE ELSE! HOW DARE YOU, YOU, YOU… YOU IMPUDENT, INSOLENT LITTLE BEAN-SIZED BRAIN, YOU! I_ AM_ A TEACHER! YOU SHOULDN'T INSULT SOMEONE INDIRECTLY WHEN THEY ARE LISTENING! YOU… YOU F-FU-DARNED IDIOT!" Silence. Absolute silence, excluding the sounds of muffled shrieks and scuffling punches to the head.

Iruka strides back in, look quite satisfied. "Problem solved. Hope I wasn't too loud?"

I don't say anything, but I bite my lip. The feeling… The urge to laugh is back.

"Well, then. Let's finish this up, Naruto."

He smiles at me, snatching a bottle of apple-scented shampoo from a rack, and leading me. For an instant—if it only is for an instant, and although I cannot place the value of the word—I feel at home.

* * *

**(A/N: **Ah… That took longer than anticipated. I had such awful trouble finding an ending place. I had one in the five-page range but I figured my readers would kill me for such a lousy length and a long wait. And I spent the majority of my time brooding over whether or not to leave this ending or just delete it all up to the six-page mark. So sorry for the cheesy-taste-leaving cut. Forgive if you can? 

**(I was so surprised at all the reviews!**(laughs) You all made me so happy! (dark glomps) Thank you, arigatou, sankyuu, sankyuu, thank yooouuu! (beams) ANYHOW…

**(There will be a very, very tiny time skip for the next chapter.** Just assume Naruto finishes his shower. Although he is fictional, I'll leave his poor, abused privacy alone for now. That's all that's missed, I promise.

Well, that's about all I have to say. I'm shamelessly asking for my review 'ransom' (I've heard of it put that way before…) of six. But I actually would just appreciate any you will give. If I can, I'll just update it anyhow.

**(HELP: Names of jutsu types. (An example is katon. It's fire, right? And suiton is water, yes?) Also, perhaps some general, specific, good techniques from the series. Got a question? ASK! It can't hurt (or I hope not)…**

**(See you all, and thank you for reading!)

* * *

**

**Japanese Vocabulary Index; (Including Some Unfamiliar Terms) (After a while, I'll exclude familiar ones.)**

Shounen-ai—boy love, literally (boy X boy pairing) (I feel sorry for you if you hate shounen-ai, but are still reading up to this point…)

Sandaime—Third Hokage

Hokage—leader of a Hidden Village

-sei—suffix to name, kind of casual; means 'companion' (Example: Itachi-sei, (my) companion Itachi)

Baka—idiot

Kitsu—part of kitsune (fox), an abbreviation (used in Naruto's nickname for Kyuubi, baka-kitsu)

Baka-kitsu—idiot fox

Urusai—shut up

Yondaime—Forth Hokage

Shinobi—ninja (can be plural)

Hai—yes

-san—suffix to a name, meaning Mr., Mrs., or Ms. (Example: Sasuke-san, (twitches and snorts in laughter spasms) Mister Sasuke)

Chuunin—middle-rank ninja (C to B-Class, I am NOT explaining again, sorry. See Chapter I for detail.)

Tennenkou—'natural harbor'; I chose this because of his personality. He fears what he doesn't understand, as is human nature, and his instinctive hatred of Naruto has been kept inside of him for years because it was learned there (hence, it was natural to harbor such feelings… essentially just bad word play).

Medic­-nin—shortened for 'medical ninja', person who applies medicine on the field using chakra (life force, can be poured into ninja techniques), et cetera

Anou…— well…, erm…, eh…, er…, uh…, um… (Those stuttering words everyone knows and 'loves'.)\

Doushite?—why?

Kami—God

-sama—suffix to a name, very respectful, often for people one looks up to, or those of high rank and nobility (Example: Hokage-sama, Lord Hokage)

Gomen nasai—more formal way of saying 'I'm sorry' or apologizing

Gaki­-brat

Shinobi Gakuen—Ninja School

Ara—ah

Arigatou—thank you

-sensei—suffix to a name, meaning 'teacher' (Example: Iruka-sensei, Teacher Iruka)

Nagaremono—stranger

Chikuso—damn

* * *

**Story Notes;**

**a—Naruto considers himself **as nearly worthless and monstrous, because no one has ever told him any better, really.

**b—Okay, okay… **I'll stop with all of the distortion of the Kyuubi personality. I'll try to stop the 'fool' overuse, too. As for an apology, think of it this way: would it be easy to apologize for your existence? No. He tries, though, he tries. It's hard to come to terms with things like this, right?

**c—Naruto isn't the only **vertically challenged person here. (cough me cough)

**d—I'm playing with the myth that the Yondaime is **Naruto's father. I think they look VERY alike to have no connection. I don't know if I'll use any other myths (I don't like calling them that for this).

**e—To Naruto, **words ARE monsters. It's just in the way he's been treated. He is very naïve and doesn't know how to laugh. (sighs) Sorry if he seems a bit fragile, but he should be. It's character development to come. **Should I have a sappy, happy ending or a big tragedy…?** I wonder. (laughs evilly) I've already thought of something, though. Just asking.

**f—Naruto's secret **is incredibly important. His secret is A-Class or above. A select group of people know of him, and that's all. The council, Hokage, a few of the older jounin and ANBU. That's it. No one is supposed to know of anything below the Hokage Tower, most of all Naruto. Because Iruka is a chuunin, Naruto and Kyuubi think he won't know the secret that is their life.

**g—A Shikamaru tribute! **(grins) Naze hanzatsu, how troublesome, mendokusee. Go Shikamaru, you lazy jerk.

**h—Iruka is considerate.** He watches his language around his students and minors. Violence doesn't count. Good job, Iruka. You go. (Almost slipped there, huh?) There is even some really bad humor (I am not a funny person in this respect). He is kind of OOC, though. That's only for now, I hope.

**i—GUESS WHO THE GUARDIAN IS! First to guess gets a dedication.**

**j—Kazama is Arashi's (**the Yondaime's) last name, right?

**

* * *

**

**Reviews: (More than expected, so thank you, thank you!)**

**Sincere thanks to…**

Apple Gummies

Molestable Cupcakes

Gonrie—Thank you (lots), please read again? (beams)

kma300

moocow33

flufiebunie—(smiles) Thank you! Attachment makes me very happy. Continue?

Yamazakura

Cyber-Porygon

flying stack of pancakes—(cheers) YES! Someone enjoyed it, thank you very much for reading and reviewing (and of course, liking it)! (smirks and hits head) Thank you for the terminology correction as well. Shodaime, got it!

Harushi Karasunaki

Squishy Penguin

Arbitrary doom—(laughs nervously) (scratches back of head) Did I do better this time? I tried to cut off some of the explanations (those evil ninja-ranking systems kill me) and notes. Vocabulary, I can't help for now. (chortles) Psycho Naru, I love it! (He'll appear soon, don't worry.) Thank you again for taking the time to read and comment!

TamiaEternity

Saxis

* * *

**Next Chapter ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**A new guardian. A new outlook on life. A new bastard to bother. A murder(er). The gift of the gods. Same old, same old.**

**Introducing, Uchiha Sasuke. **

**Look forward to this and (hopefully) more in the next installment, **

**Chapter III ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

**

_**I can hardly believe it. I'm DONE? (I feel like I'm forgetting something.)**_

_**Nonetheless, I'm posting this immediately so I can go back to crazy and hectic updating! YES!**_

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu-san and the Sess-sei.**

(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading 'The Death of Arrogance'…!)

**Chapter Finished: 10.23.06 or earlier, exact date has been forgotten. (Great, aren't I?)**

**Post: 11.9.06. I told you I suffered from angst over that end! Everything else took a day to finish… (face-faults)**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny, 'Kotsu-san. But then again, it is. (glares) Too… tired… to… strangle!**


End file.
